Bell Cranel/Relationships
Hestia Hestia has feelings for Bell but he doesn't return them due to the thought of respecting Gods and Goddesses. She is also possessive and often tries to ward off other girls, especially Ais Wallenstein, from Bell. As of volume 8, Bell has decided to accept Hestia's feelings instead of just respecting her, however it is unknown whether he feels anything for her. Liliruca Arde Bell and Lili have a very friendly relationship. Bell has gone to great lengths to save Lili, the first time in the Dungeon and the second time from Finn after she supposedly accepted his proposal. Although he likes Lili, he is still oblivious to her feelings. However, he has started to think about her after Lili teased him as an older sister. Ais Wallenstein Bell first met Ais when she saved him from a minotaur. Because of that, Bell fell in love with her and gained the skill Liaris Freese. Ever since then Bell and Ais have had a friendly relationship with Ais assisting Bell whenever he needed help, such as before the battle with the minotaur and before the War Game with the Apollo Familia. Bell and Ais have a positive relationship as she constantly helps him and she even accepted his invitation to dance even though it was her first time. Tiona Hiryute Tiona has a friendly relationship with Bell. She's been interested in him ever since he defeated the minotaur. Tiona calls him Argonaut-kun, and was even willing to help him train with Ais. She also excitedly told Gareth Landrock about how cool Bell was. Syr Flova Bell met Syr on his way to the dungeon, when Syr called him over to give him a magic stone he had supposedly dropped. Ever since then she has made lunch for him almost every day and has worried for his safety in the dungeon. Bell acquired his magic when Syr loaned a Grimoire to him. After she witnesses Bell defeat a Silverback, she confessed to him that she fell in love with him after witnessing that feat though Bell assumed she was just teasing him. Ryuu Lion Ryuu is on good terms with Bell, who she thinks will eventually wed Syr. Ryuu has been shown to have feelings for him, though she tries to keep them to herself out of respect for Syr. Sanjouno Haruhime Bell rescued Haruhime despite her thinking that as a prostitute she shouldn't be saved. He proved to her that a hero will save anyone regardless of the circumstances. The two have a very friendly relationship with Bell trying to help Haruhime whenever he can and Haruhime in turn tries to do her best. She is in love with Bell. Welf Crozzo Bell became acquainted with Welf after using his former gear. Later Bell made a contract with him to form a party. Welf is grateful to Bell for wanting his work and not magic swords even after knowing his past. He acts like an older brother to Bell and takes care of him as best as he can. Welf even converted to Hestia Familia to help Bell. Category:Relationships